


Black Eye

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Edmonton Oilers, F/M, Hockey, NHL RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Black Eye

It started out when Leon got home from a road trip and the first place he went was to hang out with Connor. Then it was the picture he was tagged in on instagram. And the third strike was the morning that he didn’t wake you up before he left for the airport. You never mentioned stuff like that to him. Especially not during the season because you knew he didn’t need to be fighting with you when he had games to worry about. But it seemed like you both kept doing things that were pissing each other off. You didn’t even bring it up in a mad way. 

“It was two games in Toronto,” he said when you asked why he didn’t wake you up. 

“It was also five in the morning,” he added, his fork hitting the plate a little harder as he scooped up more mashed potatoes. 

You sighed. “I could have gone back to sleep. It would have been nice to kiss you goodbye, that’s all I’m saying.” You watched him roll his eyes without saying anything. You wondered why everything about him seemed to distant from you these days.

And you thought back to the picture. If you brought it up now, you were sure he would yell. Doors slamming and all, and when you left for the game tonight he would be mad the entire time and if they lost he’d probably break something when you got home. But he looked so happy in it. It was a smile he hadn’t wore in months around you. 

“Did I do something?” you asked quietly. His eyes flickered toward you and looked at you almost like he was annoyed that you were asking. 

“No, this season’s…just kicking my ass,” he said. You’d heard that exact statement a thousand times before. You nodded, and continued eating in silence and then you got dressed in silence and waited for him on the couch. You wore your classic game outfit. Which was your classic outfit, just with Leon’s large jersey over your body. You always felt warm and safe in it, the sleeves always hung down over your hands. It was like how you felt with him expect not lately. 

“You ready?” he asked, stepping out of the bedroom in his suit. You nodded. “You’re not wearing the home jersey?” he asked. 

You looked down. At this point you had so many, you just grabbed anyone. “I can change,” you said. 

“It’s just good luck,” he pointed out. And you knew it was for him, but at this point the damn temperature of the chicken you cooked on game nights was a superstition to him or the last time you did laundry. You sighed and moved to the bedroom to change into the home jersey. 

“Don’t do it if you’re going to be in a huff about it,” he said. 

You turned to him. “I’m not mad about this, really,” you said but it was clear you were annoyed. After everything you didn’t think it was going to be the jersey you wore to a game that made you blow up. But it was. 

“Then what are you mad about?” he asked. You stood in the closet, dropping the jersey to the floor before pulling the other one off the hanger. 

“Everything, Leon. We’ve barely talked in months,” you said. He dropped his stuff on the ground and held his arms up. 

“We haven’t talked in months,” he repeated before he cursed in German. Words you still hadn’t grasped yet. 

“We’re talking now,” he said. You threw your head back and scoffed. 

“Are you kidding? You’ve been home for a week and we’ve barely said anything to each other. Like really talked. I haven’t seen you smile in weeks when you’re with me. You brush everything off. It’s like you choose other people over me and I swear if you tell me it’s because the season is kicking your ass, I’m going to too.” 

“Sohn einer Hündin,” he started but not to you. Just in general. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said. 

Once the home jersey was on, you pushed passed him and straight for the door. “Let’s just go. I shouldn’t have brought it up. You have a game.” He didn’t say another word, not that you expected him to. You could tell he was pissed still when he was on the ice. He didn’t talk to anyone else. Just kept his head down and did his warmups. During the game, he was faster, playing with a playoff like intensity, despite it being so early in the first with nothing but a win on the line. 

You could feel a fight coming on. He’d been eyeing Tierney all night and you winced when the gloves were first dropped. You could tell from your seat in the suite, they’d been yelling at each other for minutes. You were sure Leon started it. He was so fired up. He was quickly kicked off the ice, nearly breaking the glass in the door to get off the ice as blood ran down his face and onto his jersey. Almost forgetting what you had been upset about, instinctively you grabbed your bag and rushed to the medical area of the locker room. 

He sat bent over on the table, half his pads off as one of the medical assistants handed him an ice pack and cleaned his face. You waited until he was done to approach your boyfriend. He didn’t look at you. “If I tell you I’m sorry, will you not go and get a matching black eye?” you asked, placing his hands on his thighs and leaning into him sitting up on the table. 

He slowly raised his face to look at you, ice pack on his head. “No,” he said. 

“I should be sorry,” he told you. 

You shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, Le,” you said. “I just want to make you happy. I just want to be enough for you so it hurts sometimes when you don’t seem as happy to see me or when you want to go hang out with Connor. I’m…I guess I’m just selfish,” you admitted. He shook his head. The man broke eye contact and licked his lips before speaking again. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up when I left. I just…pretended like you weren’t there, like I didn’t want to deal with you,” he said. It hurt but you tried to hold your composure. 

“Did I do something?” you asked, like you had at dinner. “Do we need to take some space or…I know I sleep at your place a lot. I don’t have to-” you said but he cut you off. He put the ice pack down on the mat and pulled you closer to him, opening his legs and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“No. I’m just an idiot,” he said, his accent not failing to make you smile. “I love you. I’ve just got a short temper and sometimes every little thing bothers me,” he admitted. “But it’s not you. I love you.” He smiled as he leaned in to kiss you and it was the first real one you’d seen in a while. 

“I love you too,” you said. “I can deal with us being in…like a rough patch right now, but if you leave for your next road trip without waking me up, I swear-” 

“You’ll give me the other black eye?” he teased. 

“Yes. Yes, I will,” you said. The locker room door pushed open and your eyes widened as the rest of the team poured in. You felt like you were going to get trampled even though you were off to the side. The period was over, and they were all buzzing. 

Once Connor pushed inside he glanced at you both. “Ew, gross. Get that out of my face,” he said, joking. You just smiled and leaned up to kiss your boyfriend again, most of the players making an ‘aw’ sound far too obnoxiously.


End file.
